Final Fantasy Brave Exvius concept art
Yoshitaka Amano contributed a lot of artwork for the game. Amano is the ''Final Fantasy'' series's iconic illustrator who has designed numerous logos, characters and monsters for the games. Some of the game's artwork has been published in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius The Art Works book. __TOC__ Logo FF Brave Exvius logo art.png Characters Main characters FFBE character artwork Amano.png|Fina, Lasswell and Rain by Yoshitaka Amano. FFBE Artwork.png|Fina, Lasswell and Rain. FFBE trio - Amano illustration.jpg|Fina, Lasswell and Rain. FFBE - Season Two Key Art.jpg|Season Two key art. FFBE Fina Concept Art.jpg|Fina. FFBE Majin Fina Concept Art.png|Dark Fina. FFBE Lasswell Concept Art.png|Lasswell. FFBE Rain Concept Art.png|Rain. FFBE - Lid - Amano artwork.png|Lid. FFBE - Nichol - Amano artwork.png|Nichol. FFBE - Jake - Amano artwork.png|Jake. FFBE - Sakura - Amano artwork.png|Sakura. Antagonists FFBE Sworn Six Concept Art.png|Sworn Eight of Paladia. FFBE - Citra - Amano artwork.png|Citra. FFBE - Zekehart - Amano artwork.png|Sieghard. FFBE - Folka - Amano artwork.jpg|Folka. FFBE - Ignacio - Amano artwork.png|Ignacio. FFBE - Cid - Amano artwork.png|Cid. FFBE Aldore Emperor Artwork.png|Aldore Emperor. FFBE Levnato Artwork.png|Levnato. FFBE Zeno Artwork.png|Zeno. FFBE Zeno Artwork2.png|Zeno. FFBE Yego Artwork.png|Yego. FFBE Hyoh Artwork.png|Hyoh. FFBE Demoldoa Artwork.png|Demoldoa. FFBE Distorque Artwork.png|Distorque. FFBE Shamlin Artwork.png|Shamlin. FFBE Mid Artwork.png|Mid. FFBE Nagi Artwork.png|Nagi. FFBE Nazuu Artwork.png|Nazuu. FFBE Zolulu Artwork.png|Zolulu. FFBE Delulu Artwork.png|Delulu. FFBE Juraga Artwork.png|Juraga. FFBE Gudon Artwork.png|Gudon. FFBE Galas Artwork.png|Galas. FFBE Physalis Artwork.png|Physalis & Moog. Supporting characters FFBE Elle - concept.png|Elle. FFBE Luka - concept.png|Luka. FFBE Mercedes - concept.png|Mercedes. FFBE Sozhe - concept.png|Sozhe. FFBE Akstar Artwork.png|Akstar. FFBE Yashka Artwork.png|Yashka. FFBE Fong Artwork.png|Fong. Sprite concept art FFBE Abel - sprite concept.png|Abel. FFBE Aileen - sprite concept.png|Aileen. FFBE Anzelm - sprite concept.png|Anzelm. FFBE Artemios - sprite concept.png|Artemios. FFBE Bedile - sprite concept.png|Bedile. FFBE Bran - sprite concept.png|Bran. FFBE Camille - sprite concept.png|Camille. FFBE Carrie - sprite concept.png|Carrie. FFBE Cerius - sprite concept.png|Cerius. FFBE Charlotte concept.png|Charlotte. FFBE Chizuru - sprite concept.png|Chizuru. FFBE Clyne - sprite concept.png|Clyne. FFBE Duane - sprite concept.png|Duane. FFBE Elle - sprite concept.png|Elle. FFBE Fohlen - sprite concept.png|Fohlen. FFBE Gilbert - sprite concept.png|Gilbert. FFBE Hayate - sprite concept.png|Hayate. FFBE Heltich - sprite concept.png|Heltich. FFBE Ilias - sprite concept.png|Ilias. FFBE Jean - sprite concept.png|Jean. FFBE Kenyu - sprite concept.png|Kenyu. FFBE Lawrence - sprite concept.png|Lawrence. FFBE Ludmille - sprite concept.png|Ludmille. FFBE Luka - sprite concept.png|Luka. FFBE Luna - sprite concept.png|Luna. FFBE Lunera - sprite concept.png|Lunera. FFBE Marie - sprite concept.png|Marie. FFBE Medius - sprite concept.png|Medius. FFBE Mercedes - sprite concept.png|Mercedes. FFBE Montana - sprite concept.png|Montana. FFBE Miyuki - sprite concept.png|Miyuki. FFBE Ollie - sprite concept.png|Ollie. FFBE Rakshasa - sprite concept.png|Rakshasa. FFBE Roselia - sprite concept.png|Roselia. FFBE Russell - sprite concept.png|Russell. FFBE Shera - sprite concept.png|Shera. FFBE Shine - sprite concept.png|Shine. FFBE Skaha - sprite concept.png|Skaha. FFBE Soleil - sprite concept.png|Soleil. FFBE Sozhe - sprite concept.png|Sozhe. FFBE Xiao - sprite concept.png|Xiao. Locations FFBE-S3-Farplane-Artwork.png|Farplane. Grandshelt concept art.png|Grandshelt. Dirnado concept art.png|Dirnado. Mysidia concept art FFBE.png|Mysidia. Weapons Rain The Art Works scan.jpg|Rain's sword, Crimson Saber. FFBE Purple Lightning art.png|Purple Lightning. Vehicles FFBE-S3-Phantom-Train-Artwork.png|Phantom Train. Miscellaneous artworks FF Brave Exvius Amano Artwork.png|Trio versus Behemoth K. FFBE Black Dragon Amano Artwork.png|Trio versus Black Dragon. FFBE JP 2nd Anniversary's Fan Festa Announcement artwork.jpg|Artwork celebrating the upcoming 2nd Anniversary of FFBE. Lid 2nd Anniversary Illustration.png|Second anniversary illustration of Lid. Raegen 2nd Anniversary Illustration.png|Second anniversary illustration of Raegen. Fan Festa artwork FFBE Fan Festa Abel.png|Abel. FFBE Fan Festa Aiden.png|Aiden. FFBE Fan Festa Aileen.png|Aileen. FFBE Fan Festa Amelia and Emilia.png|Amelia and Emilia. FFBE Fan Festa Amy.png|Amy. FFBE Fan Festa Ang.png|Ang. FFBE Fan Festa Anzelm.png|Anzelm. FFBE Fan Festa Artemios.png|Artemios. FFBE Fan Festa Aura.png|Aura. FFBE Fan Festa Ayaka.png|Ayaka. FFBE Fan Festa Bedile.png|Bedile. FFBE Fan Festa Behemoth K.png|Behemoth K. FFBE Fan Festa Bran.png|Bran. FFBE Fan Festa Camille.png|Camille. FFBE Fan Festa Cannon.png|Cannon. FFBE Fan Festa Carrie.png|Carrie. FFBE Fan Festa Cedona.png|Cedona. FFBE Fan Festa Cerius.png|Cerius. FFBE Fan Festa Charie.png|Charie. FFBE Fan Festa Charlotte.png|Charlotte. FFBE Fan Festa Chizuru.png|Chizuru. FFBE Fan Festa Chloe.png|Chloe. FFBE Fan Festa Chow.png|Chow. FFBE Fan Festa Christine.png|Christine and Snowbear. FFBE Fan Festa Clyne.png|Clyne. FFBE Fan Festa Conrad.png|Conrad. FFBE Fan Festa Dark Elf.png|Dark Elf. FFBE Fan Festa Dietlinde.png|Dietlinde. FFBE Fan Festa Domino.png|Domino. FFBE Fan Festa Duane.png|Duane. FFBE Fan Festa Duke.png|Duke. FFBE Fan Festa Elbis.png|Elbis. FFBE Fan Festa Eldin.png|Eldin. FFBE Fan Festa Elephim.png|Elephim. FFBE Fan Festa Elfreeda.png|Elfreeda. FFBE Fan Festa Elle.png|Elle. FFBE Fan Festa Evan.png|Evan. FFBE Fan Festa Fohlen.png|Fohlen. FFBE Fan Festa Forelsket.png|Forelsket. FFBE Fan Festa Franis and Ishil.png|Franis and Ishil. FFBE Fan Festa Fryevia.png|Fryevia. FFBE Fan Festa Gilbert.png|Gilbert. FFBE Fan Festa Gimlee.png|Gimlee. FFBE Fan Festa Goken.png|Goken. FFBE Fan Festa Grace.png|Grace. FFBE Fan Festa Guromu.png|Guromu. FFBE Fan Festa Hayate and Miyuki.png|Hayate and Miyuki. FFBE Fan Festa Helena.png|Helena. FFBE Fan Festa Heltich.png|Heltich. FFBE Fan Festa Ilias.png|Ilias. FFBE Fan Festa Jean.png|Jean. FFBE Fan Festa Jiraiya.png|Jiraiya. FFBE Fan Festa Kaede.png|Kaede. FFBE Fan Festa Kamui.png|Kamui. FFBE Fan Festa Kenyu.png|Kenyu. FFBE Fan Festa Killian.png|Killian. FFBE Fan Festa Kryla.png|Kryla. FFBE Fan Festa Kunshira.png|Kunshira. FFBE Fan Festa Lawrence.png|Lawrence. FFBE Fan Festa Lazarov.png|Dr. Lazarov. FFBE Fan Festa Leah.png|Leah. FFBE Fan Festa Leopold.png|Leopold. FFBE Fan Festa Lila.png|Lila. FFBE Fan Festa Liza.png|Liza. FFBE Fan Festa Loren.png|Loren. FFBE Fan Festa Lotti.png|Lotti. FFBE Fan Festa Lucille.png|Lucille. FFBE Fan Festa Ludmille.png|Ludmille. FFBE Fan Festa Luka.png|Luka. FFBE Fan Festa Luna.png|Luna. FFBE Fan Festa Lunera.png|Lunera. FFBE Fan Festa Macmedi.png|Macmedi. FFBE Fan Festa Madam.png|Madam Edel. FFBE Fan Festa Magna.png|Magna. FFBE Fan Festa Marie.png|Marie. FFBE Fan Festa Maxell.png|Maxell. FFBE Fan Festa Mediena.png|Mediena. FFBE Fan Festa Medius.png|Medius. FFBE Fan Festa Mel.png|Mel. FFBE Fan Festa Merald.png|Merald. FFBE Fan Festa Mercedes.png|Mercedes. FFBE Fan Festa Mim and Timothy.png|Mim and Timothy. FFBE Fan Festa Mizell.png|Mizell. FFBE Fan Festa Mombert and Sages.png|Mombert and Hess' Four Sages. FFBE Fan Festa Montana.png|Montana. FFBE Fan Festa Mystea.png|Mystea. FFBE Fan Festa Nalu.png|Nalu. FFBE Fan Festa Noel.png|White Knight Noel. FFBE Fan Festa Ohga.png|Ohga. FFBE Fan Festa Olif.png|Olif. FFBE Fan Festa Olive.png|Olive. FFBE Fan Festa Otogiri.png|Otogiri. FFBE Fan Festa Ozetta.png|Ozetta. FFBE Fan Festa Paula.png|Paula. FFBE Fan Festa Rakshasa.png|Rakshasa. FFBE Fan Festa Ramira.png|Ramira. FFBE Fan Festa Reberta.png|Reberta. FFBE Fan Festa Riley.png|Riley. FFBE Fan Festa Rizer.png|Rizer. FFBE Fan Festa Ronaldo.png|Ronaldo. FFBE Fan Festa Roselia.png|Roselia. FFBE Fan Festa Rowen.png|Rowen. FFBE Fan Festa Roy.png|Roy. FFBE Fan Festa Ruggles.png|Ruggles. FFBE Fan Festa Russell.png|Russell. FFBE Fan Festa Ryumynui.png|Ryumynui. FFBE Fan Festa Ryunan.png|Ryunan. FFBE Fan Festa Sarai.png|Sarai. FFBE Fan Festa Shera.png|Shera. FFBE Fan Festa Shiki.png|Shiki. FFBE Fan Festa Shine.png|Shine. FFBE Fan Festa Shylt.png|Shylt. FFBE Fan Festa Silvia.png|Silvia. FFBE Fan Festa Skaha.png|Skaha. FFBE - Sol - Artwork.jpg|Sol. FFBE Fan Festa Soleil.png|Soleil. FFBE Fan Festa Rain and Sophia.png|Sophia and Rain. FFBE Fan Festa Sozhe.png|Sozhe. FFBE Fan Festa Theobald.png|Theobald. FFBE Fan Festa Ulrica.png|Ulrica. FFBE Fan Festa Verun.png|Verun. FFBE Fan Festa Victoria.png|Victoria. FFBE Fan Festa Wadow.png|Wadow. FFBE Fan Festa Wilhelm.png|Wilhelm. FFBE Fan Festa William.png|William. FFBE Fan Festa Xiao.png|Xiao. FFBE Fan Festa Yan.png|Yan. FFBE Fan Festa Yun.png|Yun. FFBE Fan Festa Yuraisha.png|Yuraisha with baby Raegen and Rowen. FFBE Fan Festa Yuri.png|Yuri. FFBE Fan Festa Zile.png|Zile. FFBE Fan Festa Zyrus.png|Zyrus. Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius artwork Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius